Scars on the Heart
by polly plummer
Summary: Prue is engaged to Roger, but how long will her perfect world last when Andy comes back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**I have decided to dedicate this story to PruelovesAndylovesPrue because I like her first story so much! Read it!**

**Chapter 1**

Prue Halliwell sat reading a book. She had been on the same page for the last 45 minutes. A knock at the door brought Prue out of her thoughts, and she hurried to answer it.

"Piper! What a great surprise!" She smiled warmly at her younger sister and stepped aside to let her in.

"Hi Prue. I just came around to see how you are and ask if you want to come to the manor tonight, so we can all have dinner together. And don't worry; I'm cooking." Piper laughed. "Phoebe would love to see you again."

"Oh. I'd love to see her too, but I really can't tonight. Roger's taking me out for a meal."

"A meal, hmm? Ah well, it isn't as if you won't be having fun then." Prue felt her smile fade momentarily, but she quickly forced it back onto her face.

"How's Phoebe settling in?" Prue asked, hastily changing the subject.

"Yeah, happy enough."

"But," Prue prompted.

"It's just strange; you gone and Phoebe there instead. Don't get me wrong, Phoebe's great, but I just miss you. At least you helped around the house and contributed money!"

"Piper, give her time to get used to this, and to relying on you again. It's new to her too." Piper nodded, and Prue gave her a reassuring hug.

"Thanks Prue," Piper said.

"Anytime. Sorry about tonight. Maybe some other time."

"Sure! I have to go. Grocery shopping." Prue and Piper said their goodbyes and Prue watched Piper get into her car. A meal with Roger. As if that was _ever_ going to happen. But she wasn't going to leave the house herself, unless it was for work or to buy food, and seeing as work was him, that didn't leave much option. Prue glanced nervously at the clock. Roger would be home early today. She checked her appearance in the mirror, flattening her hair. The front door slammed and Prue jumped.

"Prue? Where are you?" Prue answered him at once, rushing to the hall.

"Hi honey," she said, smiling at him. Roger shot her a suspicious look.

"What?" He snapped. Prue tried to keep smiling innocently.

"Nothing! I'm just happy to see you, that's all." Prue could see his anger already. Roger pushed her roughly out of the way, and Prue grabbed the doorframe in surprise.

"I don't expect you've made me anything to eat. You never have been a good cook." Prue listened in silence. "So what exactly have you been doing all day?"

"Not much. I-"

"Nothing then," Roger sneered. "Your usual laziness. Can't you do some work for once? I've been working all day, and you aren't even grateful!" Roger's voice was gradually getting louder. Prue knew exactly what was coming next. Roger raised his hand, bringing it back down across her face. Prue tried not to cry out. Roger's hands were around her neck, and he was slowly applying more and more pressure, until Prue was gasping for breath.

"It's time you started showing me more respect. We'll be married soon, and I won't stand for this!" Prue nodded desperately. "good," Roger said, letting go, a smile forming on his face. Prue stood waiting to see what he did next. His smile disappeared. "Answer me then! You ungrateful little bitch!" Prue took several steps back in panic.

"Running from me now? Does the truth hurt?" Roger shoved her against the front door and kicked her. Prue let out a cry of pain. Roger reached to the table by the door, grabbing something and bringing it to Prue's throat, smirking at the fear on her face.

"Please don't…" Prue begged.

"You're pathetic," Roger hissed. "You're worthless, and no one would rightly want to marry you, so I expect a lot more gratitude from you! I don't want a lazy whore for a wife!"

"Y-yes Roger," Prue stuttered. Roger began moving the knife away and Prue breathed a sigh of relief. Roger suddenly brought it back towards her face and Prue let out a piercing scream.

"Shut up!" Roger shouted furiously. "You are nothing but an ugly, selfish bitch!" He threw the knife to the floor, grabbed his keys and left the house, with a last shove at Prue. She fell to the ground, landing painfully on her arm. Prue fought to keep the tears back. She knew their was no point in crying and scrambled up. As she passed the mirror in her room, she caught a glimpse of herself and a hand flew up to her cheek. Prue stared in surprise at the warm blood on her pale cheek and hand, and then walked to the bed, lying down carefully.

She wasn't sure if she even slept or not, but she heard the doorbell ringing. Prue jumped up and grabbed a cloth, running it under the cool water and washing the blood from her cheek and hand. She ran downstairs and pulled the door open, knowing it wouldn't be Roger, who would be gone until tomorrow evening probably. Prue stopped in shock at the person at the door who was equally as shocked.

"Prue!" Andy said at last.

"Hi Andy," she said slowly. He hadn't changed in the six years since she had last seen him. "What brings you here at this time?" Andy opened his jacket slightly, to show his badge.

"Mind if I come in?" For one moment, Prue wondered if Roger had had an accident, but somehow she doubted that.

"Sure…" Prue shrugged and let him in. Six, almost seven, years…and here he was all of a sudden. She led him to the couch, where they sat opposite each other.

"How have you been?" Andy asked her awkwardly.

"Fine. You?" Prue felt as if this wasn't really happening.

"Great! God, I haven't seen you in…seven years! You've hardly changed a bit!"

"You neither," Prue said with a shaky smile. "What have you been doing all these years then?"

"Work mainly. I did marry, but things didn't work out. You?"

"I'm engaged." Andy looked a little surprised.

"What's his name?"

"Roger. So what brings you here? I have a feeling that it isn't a social call."

"We had a call from a neighbor. She says she heard screaming coming from here. Just came to check everything's okay." And took this opportunity to study Prue properly. He remembered her eyes the most. And her nearly black hair. And her smile of course. But he hadn't seen her smile at all yet and her eyes had lost their sparkle.

"Everything's fine. I must have just left the TV on loudly." And knew at once that she was lying. He could see it written all over her face, and she was picking her cuticles nervously.

"What happened to your face?"

"I…fell down the stairs. So clumsy!" She laughed anxiously and smiled almost hopefully. Andy raised his eyebrows. Prue was not clumsy. She was anything but.

"Well, if you're sure everything's alright…" Prue nodded, standing up, and showing him to the door. Andy reached out reluctantly for the handle, not wanting to leave her after having only just found her again. He paused and then let go of the handle, bending down to pick something up.

"Yours?" he asked Prue. Prue felt her eyes widen slightly, at the sight of the knife, which had blood on it. Her blood. That must have been where the blood on her face had come from. Prue gave Andy a pleading smile, as if she was begging him not to do something and Prue took the knife from him.

"Yeah…thanks." Prue pulled the front door open, not wanting to lose him again, but not wanting him to stay and be found by Roger or find her secret out. Andy was about to go down the steps, hen he hesitated and turned around again. Prue was leaning against the wall in relief. He touched her cheek carefully.

"Oh yeah. You're bleeding." He dropped his hand and left. Prue had the terrible feeling he knew. She should have tried harder, to protect her secret. Prue went back into the house. Now that Andy was gone, she began to suspect that it was some sort of cruel dream. How many times had she dreamed and prayed and wished for Andy to come back and rescue her. She knew it was stupid and completely unrealistic, but she still did it. Andy and her had probably broken up because of how pathetic and selfish she was. Still, she thought, or at least hoped that she had seen something in his eyes. She had probably imagined it because that's what she wanted to see. She climbed the stairs slowly and curled up on her bed. She had wanted to tell Andy more than anything, but that had consequences, and why would Andy even want to know?

**AN: I would like a review. Something to fill my otherwise empty life perhaps? Oooo, I'm all nervous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and this goes to all chapters because I'm not saying it again.**

**PruelovesAndylovesPrue: Your story is just as good as mine, and probably better! And I'm not that lucky to be called Phoebe (they named me after my grandmother-there are about ten people in my family who got called it in the last 200 years). I mean, Phoebe isn't my favorite character on Charmed, but still, I suppose there is nothing wrong with the name. Okay, I'm rambling.**

**But seriously, I am very happy to get all of your reviews because otherwise I'd have been too scared to ever update again!**

**Chapter 2**

Prue awoke to someone pushing her roughly.

"Good morning Prudence!" Roger's lips curled into a smile. "I hear we had a little visit from a cop yesterday." Prue nodded in fear. "What did you tell him?" Roger spat, his tone changing completely.

"Nothing!" Prue cried.

"_Nothing_? So you just sat there, looking stupid just like always?"

"No! I told him that I must have left the TV on loudly!"

"I can't even stand the sight of you right now! I'm going to work!" Prue dreaded to think how he'd react if he found out who Andy actually was.

"I'm sorry Roger! I tried!" Prue sniffed back tears and chased after him, catching up at the bottom of the stairs. Roger turned around and laughed.

"_Sorry_?"

"I am! I think he believed me!"

"You_ think_? That isn't good enough. If I go away Prue, you do realize that you'll be all alone? You'll have no one."

"I know."

"Is that what you want, then? Is it?" Roger grabbed hold of her arms tightly and threw her forcefully against the wall.

"No!" Prue said, tears beginning to fall.

"Well, you'd better start behaving that way then!" Roger hit her cheek, which was already bruised from last night and then punched her stomach. He held her by her throat, and Prue began to feel darkness come, welcomingly.

"Prue? Prue honey, wake up." Prue didn't open her eyes, and shut them more tightly instead. She felt a hand brushing hair from her face.

"Prue, wake up!" The voice was more urgent now, and Prue realized that it was Andy's voice, not Roger's. She forced her eyes open and found herself staring directly into his blue eyes.

"Andy," was all she could say.

"Prue, what happened?" Andy carefully pulled her up into a sitting position. Prue looked around for some inspiration.

"Stairs! I fell down the stairs!"

"Again?"

"Er…yeah. I should really be more careful and get those looked at. There must be a loose step. Still, no harm done."

"Really," Andy said dryly. Prue nodded. "It's just that last time I checked, people who fall down the stairs, don't have bruises on their neck, as if someone had been choking them." Prue's hand went to her neck. "And there are bruises on your arms, as if someone had been holding you still by them." Andy ran his hands lightly over her arms.

"I-I have no idea how they got there," Prue stuttered hopelessly.

"Prue," Andy said gently, watching her eyes carefully for an answer. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" Prue looked away.

"No Andy. Like what?" Andy didn't answer. He stopped running his hands over her bruised arms. Prue glanced at them and saw bruises where Roger's fingers had held her. Andy had his answer. Her eyes, which Andy had loved so much and still did, were telling him all he'd ever need to know.

"Prue, sweetie, I think we need to go to the hospital. Check out your neck and face."

"No!" Prue's face was terrified. "I told you, I'm fine."

"Prue, clearly you're not. Where is your fiancé?"

"He went to work early," she lied, hating every second of it.

"Where was he last night?"

"Out with friends. Does this matter?"

"Sorry." Andy noticed they were still at the bottom of the stairs, Prue sitting uncomfortably and him crouching by her. He stood up and pulled her up carefully. "I know you _say _you're okay, but I won't feel reassured unless you go to the hospital."

"No," Prue said firmly, shaking her head and going upstairs. Andy followed her, thinking. She hadn't changed one bit, really. She was still the woman he loved. _Had_ loved. Past tense. She was still just as beautiful and intelligent and still just as stubborn and strong-willed. Except this time, she was hurting. Prue was opening a medicine cabinet and pulling things out. She ripped open a bandage packet and started to try and wrap up her arm, that had been bent back last night.

"Prue…" Andy placed a hand on her shoulder as she ignored him and carried on struggling to wrap the bandage around her arm. "Prue…" He tried again.

"Damn it!" Prue threw the bandage at the wall and sat on the edge of the bath tub, crying. Andy picked up the bandage.

"Here, let me…" He took Prue's arm carefully and began wrapping the bandage around it. "Tell me if it hurts."

"It hurts."

"I meant if _I_ hurt you." Prue wanted to yell yes, but kept silent. She rubbed her eyes and stared blankly ahead until he was finished. "Please go to the hospital, Prue!"

"I'm fine," Prue insisted, getting up. Andy pulled her back down. "We need to wash that cut from yesterday." Prue didn't speak. She sat, letting Andy wipe her face.

"Andy," she said suddenly. "How did you get in?" Andy turned red.

"Ah. I er…well, I knocked and there was no reply, but your car was in the drive. I saw you through the window. God Prue, I thought you were dead! You were so still and pale." Prue couldn't suppress the smile that that created, because he cared. It was the first real smile Andy had seen from her.

"So you kicked the door open, didn't you?"

"Yes," he said guiltily. For a brief moment, Prue wondered how she would explain this to Roger, but Andy's face drove Roger from her mind.

"What did you want in the first place?"

"To see you. I just wanted to catch up. I was hoping we could go for a drink or a walk."

"No," Prue said hastily. "I don't think that's a good idea," she lied. She would just have to push him away.

"What?" Andy asked in surprise.

"I think you should go now."

"This isn't you talking, Prue." Andy touched her hair lightly, and Prue kept her mouth firmly shut to stop herself from blurting something out.

"Who is it then?" She snapped, not quite able to move her head away.

"Roger." Andy knew that he couldn't help Prue if she didn't admit it to him.

"Get out," she said firmly. " I love him."

"Do you? Do you _really_ Prue?" Prue pulled him up and marched him downstairs.

"I don't think you should come here again." Prue turned and walked away from Andy, leaving him speechless on the doorstep.

"I'm not leaving you Prue!" He yelled at the door, which thankfully for Prue, was still closing properly.

"I know you don't love him Prue!" Seconds later, the door was flung open and Prue glared at him, her eyes ablaze. "Admit it Prue," Andy continued. "I don't know why you're marrying him, but I _will_ figure it out." Andy threw a card onto the table by Prue. "If you need me, there's my cell number, my work number, my home number and address. Anytime you want." Prue's glare faded and she nodded uncertainly.

"Thanks." Andy smiled and turned away, walking down the steps to his car. When he got to his office, his partner, Darryl Morris was waiting. Andy slumped into his chair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked Andy.

"Nothing."

"Look, I've known you for along time, and I know when something is bothering you. Like now." Andy shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Prue," he muttered.

"What? You mean _the_ Prue that you have been in love with since before I even met you?"

"I don't love her _now_! I _care _about her. She was the one I was called out to last night."

"Well, what's the problem then, if you don't love her?"

"She's engaged."

"But I thought you said you didn't love her!"

"I don't! I think…" Andy didn't want to say the thought aloud. It would make it too real and he doubted that Prue wanted anyone to know. He couldn't believe that Prue would let anyone do that to her, or that anyone even would. Prue was strong. She didn't let people walk all over her.

"You think what?"

"It doesn't matter. Forget I said anything," Andy said.

"But…"

"I said forget it! I can't explain right now. I'm going home. I need time to think." Andy left without another word. All the evidence was in front of him with Prue, but he still couldn't help her. It hurt not to be able to. He didn't go straight home. He went to the park, where he and Prue had gone during high school and sat on their bench. Why did she have to be everywhere? Even if he went home, he'd have her in his head. Andy didn't know how long he sat for, and when it got dark, he finally moved.

When he got to his apartment, he threw his keys onto the kitchen counter and opened the fridge to get a beer. His cell phone stopped him.

"Hi Andy, it's me." Andy didn't need to ask who 'me' was. "Is now anytime? Because I need you."

"Of course. Where are you?" She called him. She actually called him.

"The hospital."

"You took my advice?"

"Not exactly."

"I'll be there soon." Andy hung up, and ran to his car. Why would Prue be at the hospital? All kinds of awful possibilities went through his head, but Prue had been the one to call him, so it couldn't be that bad.

"Hi," he said to the receptionist. "I'm looking for a Prue Halliwell." The woman picked up a piece of paper.

"Are you her fiancé? Family?"

"Not exactly."

"Then I'm sorry, but you can't see her right now." Andy knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He _needed_ to see Prue. He showed her his badge.

"I need to see her now," he said persistently.

"Of course. I understand. She's in room 117, just down there." she smiled politely.

"Thanks." Andy dashed off, to find the room. He opened the door, thankfully to see only Prue, sitting on the edge of a bed.

"Prue!" She looked up at him.

"Andy. You came." Andy went to sit by her.

"Of course I came." He smiled at her, but Prue just looked away, and Andy noticed her eyes were filled with tears. "Prue…" He put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, stroking her hair.

"Andy," Prue said through tears, and Andy knew she was going to push him away. He held her tighter. The door opened and the doctor came in. He frowned at Andy.

"Who are you?" He asked. Prue pulled away while Andy wasn't concentrating entirely on her.

"I'm a friend."

"Ah. Well, as you're here now, I'll let you stay, seeing as I'm pretty much done here. Someone will need to take Ms Halliwell home." He paused and looked expectantly at Andy.

"Oh. Yes, of course."

"There's no permanent damage," the doctor continued. "Just a few bruises and cuts. Be more careful in future." Prue nodded.

"Thank you," she said, getting up and putting her jacket on. Andy placed a hand on her back, and guided her out.

"What happened Prue?" He asked, noticing a large dressing on her forehead.

"I had an accident."

"Like what? Let me guess. The stairs?"

"No. A car accident." Andy knew she was lying.

"Look Prue, if you don't want to tell the truth to me, then don't, but don't lie either."

"Who says I'm lying?" Andy raised his eyebrows.

"I know you too well." Prue sighed.

"Sorry," was all she could say.

"I know." Andy took Prue to his car and opened the passenger door, letting her in. For the entire journey, Prue stared into the darkness and fiddled with the necklace she was wearing. When the car stopped, Prue looked up in surprise.

"This isn't my house."

"No. seeing as they clearly couldn't contact Roger, I thought it would be better if I looked after you."

"I don't _need_ anyone to look after me. I'm fine. I will be fine at home." Both knew this was a lie. If Roger was at home, she would not be okay, and if he wasn't then she would be all alone.

"I get a call from you, because you're at the hospital, but you're still fine, are you? Stop it Prue!" Prue looked slightly hurt.

"But I am. I don't need you're help."

"Why do you do it? Why do you always have to be strong? Why can't you just ask for help when you need it, and accept it?" Prue didn't answer, and Andy got out of the car, to let he out. "Get out," he said, although not exactly ordering her. Prue got out. "You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll take the couch." Prue stayed silent. "Hungry?" He asked her when they got into his apartment. Prue smiled finally.

"Yes. I haven't eaten all day."

"Takeaway?" Prue smiled again, and nodded. "Okay, but after you've eaten, you can go straight to sleep." Andy left her watching TV and ordered the takeaway, then stood in the doorway, watching Prue. He had seen victims of domestic violence before, but had never thought Prue would be one of them. He went back in, and sat next to her on the couch.

"How did you get that cut on your head?" He questioned, as casually as he could, knowing that he couldn't fool Prue, and that she wouldn't take it casually.

"I thought you told me not to lie to you."

"So don't then."

"Doorbell," Prue said hurriedly. Andy reluctantly got up, and returned a minute later with a pizza.

"I know you want to tell me," he said, when he got back.

"Well then I'd tell you, wouldn't I?"

"Why are you marrying him? You don't love him."

"I do! I'm marrying him because he loves me too!"

"Don't be ridiculous Prue! _This_ is the face of someone who loves you!" Andy immediately regretted saying it. Prue seemed taken aback.

"I think I'll give the pizza a miss. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now."

"No Prue, wait! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I care a bout you. I love you as a friend." Andy pulled a reluctant Prue back down. "Sorry I spoke." Andy offered the pizza to Prue, who took a slice warily, wondering vaguely if Roger had gone home. They watched TV for the next hour, although Andy frequently found his gaze on Prue. When she yawned for the third time, Andy pulled her up.

"What?"

"Sleep," Andy instructed her, Prue smiled at him genuinely.

"Night Andy."

"Night Prue." Andy watched her go into his bedroom, and then slowly cleared up the empty boxes from the takeaway. Then he checked on Prue. She was asleep. Andy carefully put the blankets over her, and paused when he saw the necklace she was wearing and had been playing with all evening. It was a silver heart. Andy had given it to her, before he had left for college. Andy smiled. She still wore it, even after being engaged to Roger. Maybe she didn't even remember he gave it to her, but it still meant something to him that she was wearing it. He left her to sleep.

**AN: Oooo. Longer than I realized! I think that means that you should review…please? My life is still as empty as it was when I wrote the first chapter, and still just as meaningless. And it is raining! My dad bought me Little Women on CD to listen to, not realizing that I actually have a new favorite book. I mean, Little Women was my favorite book when I was _six_! Where has he been for well over half my life? 3/5s of my life to be precise! See how mad I am? I actually did voluntary Math work! Oh, and the answer to those questions is: he has been working. Working!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, well, I added this one in because your lovely reviews gave me an idea (Basically Paige Fan's idea a little)! And I like the idea, because this happens to me all the time. Well, not exactly the same obviously, but yeah. I would have updated sooner if I hadn't put this in! Damn it. I have to get my bearings now.**

**Chapter 3**

Andy sat up and looked around his dark apartment in confusion, wondering what had woken him. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted to the dark and he remembered what he was doing on his couch. Prue. Her scream seemed to echo around the apartment and then he knew that was what had woken him. Andy through the blanket off and ran to his room, unsure of what he'd find. He didn't find anything, but Prue, with the blankets half thrown off her and a deep frown on her face. She screamed again. Andy sat on the edge of the bed and shook her gently. When he didn't get any response, he shook her harder.

"Prue…" She opened her eyes and sat up abruptly, breathing hard. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing. Bad dream. That's all." She wiped the tears from here face.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No. I can't remember it anymore anyway. I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"Starting to be a bit of a catchphrase that, isn't it? 'I'm fine.' You can't possibly always be fine."

"Well I am. A little cold but otherwise fine. I can't even remember what the dream was about. So go back to sleep." Andy opened a drawer and pulled out a sweater.

"Here, put this on. Sure you don't want to talk?"

"Yeah." She lay back down, still trying to slow her breathing down.

"That seems like a pretty nasty dream from your screams. And you've been crying."

"Oh. I can't even remember it so it can't have been that bad." She closed her eyes to stop herself from seeing Andy too much. She didn't stop Andy from stroking her hair. Nothing felt more natural than being here with Andy and it was making her hate Roger more than ever. She tried to ignore the feelings of hate. She wanted to believe she loved Roger, but she wasn't sure that she really did and she knew that Andy knew too.

"Do you remember the prom?"

"Yeah…well not the actual prom, obviously. Why?"

"I don't know…" Why had he asked her that? Was he hoping that somehow, by making her remember the good times they had had, she might suddenly like him again? Love him?

"Right."

"We used to have fun, didn't we?"

"You could call it that."

Andy watched her fall asleep, the tear tracks drying on her face and a small smile on her lips. He kept on talking to her, about high school mainly, wishing he could kill Roger. But that wouldn't look good with him being a cop. Killing Roger would make him almost as bad as Roger. Except that Roger deserved it. If Prue would just let him arrest Roger…

**AN: I had real difficulty with this, and almost gave up. But I do not give up! Unless it is sport. Then I do. Let me just say that this is definitely not my best and it is _so_ short. It's just a sort of add in. I promise I'll put chapter 4 up very soon.**

**Ow. Does anyone else get cuts on their hands when they go shopping? Too many bags I guess. **

**Nightmares. I actually died in one of them. Someone shot me and suddenly my vision was sort of black (my eyes were closed when I got shot, but then it was really dark and I knew I couldn't open them ever again) and I could feel my body shutting down completely for good. So it isn't true that if you die in dreams, you die in real life. At least, I hope not otherwise I'm dead. Literally. **

**I say I'm fine all the time, even when I'm not because I can never be bothered to explain to people what is wrong and they never understand anyway. And usually when people ask me if I'm okay, they are just trying to find out what has happened so they can gossip with the rest of their bitchy friends and tell the entire school. Stupid horrible…**

**Also, if anyone would like to give me advice on a little matter that I have not discussed with my friends (surprisingly enough), please, do feel free. See, all this Prue and Andy being in love thing has made me think. I have been in love, so to speak, with this guy for five entire years. And I have finally considered calling him. But I am scared! Wow, I really wandered from the point there! What even was the point?**


	4. Lucky

**Look! I thought of a name for this chapter! Wooo!**

**Lucky**

"Morning Prue. Want something to eat?"

"Sorry, I have to go." Prue was running a hand through her hair.

"What?"

"Look at the time! I'll be late…for work!" Andy grabbed her arm.

"Stay a little longer. I don't think you should go in today anyway." Prue looked at Andy. "You'll regret it if you leave. What about your head?"

"What about it?" Prue asked confused. "It's fine."

"How did it get cut?" Prue pulled her arm back and rushed out.

"How Prue? How did it happen?" Andy yelled after her. He slammed the door. He had been so close, but Prue had run from the truth again. "Damn it!"

Prue opened the door quietly. Silence. Maybe she was lucky. Maybe he had gone straight to work. Prue went upstairs, showered and changed into a pair of black jeans and a pale blue cami. She was just straightening out the bed covers when someone grabbed her hair and a scream escaped her.

"Where were you last night?" Roger pulled her head back.

"I…I stayed with my sisters."

"Did you? Because I called them, and they said they hadn't seen you for days."

"Oh. I meant I stayed with friends."

"_Friends_? Female or male?"

"F-female."

"You're lying!"

"No!"

"How could you lie to me? After everything I've done for you!"

"Please don't, Roger!" He laughed. Prue was begging again, just the way he liked it.

"You're having an affair, aren't you?"

"No! I swear I'd never do that!" Roger shook his head slowly, as if disappointed. Prue didn't even try to avoid his fist. It would have been impossible anyway. She bent over automatically, trying to grab her stomach as the pain exploded there.

"Shut up! You know, I'm disappointed in you. I want this to work, but you're making this very hard for me." Prue didn't answer. Whatever she said, it would be wrong. Roger had his hands around her throat again, and Prue found herself half wishing for the blackness this usually brought. Roger let go of her throat and bent her already sprained arm back.

"You know, I can't even be bothered with you right now!" Roger pushed Prue away and left her. Prue waited until she heard the door slam to move, glancing at her watch. Only an hour ago she had been with Andy. It was still fairly early and Prue rang his cell without even thinking.

"Andy, the park, in 10 minutes. I need you." Prue hung up before he could say anything in reply to her.

Prue was there first. It was colder than she had realized and she sat on the swing, waiting.

"What's wrong?" Prue jumped and turned around quickly.

"Thank you for coming," was the first thing she said, to avoid Andy's question. He sat down next to her.

"I thought you had work."

"I decided not to go," Prue lied, although she doubted she had a job left now.

"Okay." They sat for a long time and Andy placed his jacket around her. At some point Prue leaned her head on Andy's shoulder and Andy placed his arm around her.

"I like this, you know," Prue spoke eventually.

"What? The park? The seat?"

"No," Prue said. "Us."

"Sorry, but you're going to have to explain that too. As friends?"

"I…yes, as friends." Andy kept silent for a while.

"Damn it Prue!" He said, suddenly letting go of her so he could look at her properly. "I still love you, and you keep doing this to me! And you letting _him_ hurt you! I can stop it! I can help you, if you just let me! Please Prue." Prue's eyes were wide.

"No Andy, you can't." Andy grabbed her hands.

"I _can_. Tell me." Andy looked closely at Prue's face. "Did he hit you again today?"

"W-what?" Prue put a hand to her face. He had only hit her stomach as far as she knew.

"He did, didn't he? I can see it in your eyes. I'm not blind or stupid, Prue." Andy put a hand on her cheek. "Tell me Prue," he coaxed gently. Prue stared at him opening and closing her mouth. "Come on, how did you get that cut on your head?"

"He…I…"

"_He_," Andy corrected.

"He pushed me into a wall," she said quietly. "But it was an accident! He didn't mean to!"

"Prue…" Andy hugged her, unsure of what to tell her and Prue closed her eyes tightly. "It's okay honey, I'm here now." Prue felt a tear run down her cheek and Andy brushed it away.

"Andy, I have to go."

"What? You can't. I won't let you." Prue smiled at him sadly.

"Andy…"

"Break up with him."

"I can't Andy."

"Why not?"

"It's not that easy. Where would I go? What would I say? Think how disappointed everyone would be, with me."

"Prue, I think it's more important you leave the bastard. No one would be disappointed with you. Anyway, you can stay with me." Prue smiled suspiciously.

"Or I could go back to the manor with Piper and Phoebe."

"As long as you get away from him." After a moments silence, Andy said, "Do you want to go to my apartment? It's just that it's cold and I…"

"I guess we could." Andy stood up and pulled Prue up.

Prue sat on Andy's couch, hugging her knees while Andy sat next to her. She couldn't remember when she'd last had this much fun.

"Lets play the game," Andy suggested, seeing a way to make Prue admit anything.

"Okay, if you want. You can go first."

"Was that rumor about you and Ben Harrison true?"

"What? You're _still_ thinking about that?" Prue said, laughing. Andy punched her leg playfully.

"Yes. Now was it true?"

"No! I would never do that to you. I mean never _would_ have."

"Good!"

"Did you…mean it when you said you still loved me?"

"Yes," Andy answered at once.

"Oh."

"Do you love Roger?" He asked quickly before she could say anything else. Prue opened her mouth and searched for the words to say.

"Andy, please don't make me answer that," she said finally.

"Why not? The answer's clearly no, because you wouldn't have said that."

"That is not true!"

"You have to answer."

"Sort of."

"Sort of? What kind of an answer is that?"

"Fine." Prue thought for a minute. "No," she said eventually. Andy didn't say anything and Prue knew what he was thinking.

"Can I still trust you?" Andy looked a little confused and hurt.

"Of course. Do you still love _me_?" Prue glared.

"Yeah, as a friend. That's your fourth question by the way."

"What? No! Third!"

"There's another question! And you asked me if the rumor was true twice."

"Well then, you only have one question left."

"Why did you break up with me?" Prue asked quietly.

"I didn't! You broke up with me!"

"You said maybe we should stop seeing each other, so we did. I call that breaking up."

"But I thought that's what you wanted! I was going to college and…"

"So it wasn't anything to do with me? It wasn't because I was so selfish and pathetic and useless?"

"No! Where did- I mean I don't know where the hell that came from, Prue," Andy said, careful to avoid another question. "Can I have one more question? Please?"

"Oh, okay then."

"Has Roger hit you before this?" He touched the cut on her head.

"Andy, you aren't being fair. All your questions have been unfair, and you aren't even suppose to have this one!"

"But you said I could. And you know I can ask anything and you have to answer truthfully."

"Don't spoil the afternoon."

"Just answer this one last question. Or if you'd rather, you can tell me why you're even marrying him."

"Because we love each other!"

"You said you didn't."

"Well…I have to go. It's late and you already held me up." She jumped up and reached for her jacket.

"Prue!"

"Bye Andy!"

**AN: I tried extra hard to finish this before I go on vacation. So I won't be updating till I come back. I strongly advise you don't play any games like that unless you're completely positive that you have nothing to hide and nothing that could upset or anger or offend anyone. I think I need to get a life. I don't really do much ever. Still, thank god it's the summer and we get a vacation! Especially from those people at school. The teachers made me go and see the guidance counselor because I am a 'problem child' and I have 'issues.' I mean, honestly, I think they seriously exaggerated there. My only problem is them. Apparently, I have a problem with authority and authority figures. And half the things I do are to rebel against them. Makes sense, really. I just went along with their excuse because it is easier. Oh well, life is too short for reality. I really wish I could get the whole education thing over but I'm still going to go to college and stuff. I'm just bored and it feels like I'm wasting time just doing nothing when I could be living etc. Does anyone else feel useless and pathetic too?**


	5. Secrets

**This is definitely my favorite chapter so far. Happy birthday PruelovesAndylovesPrue! Sorry it took so long to update. **

**Chapter 5**

"Andy's back?" Piper asked in surprise.

"Yeah. So? What's the big deal?" Prue said, adjusting the phone to the other ear. She knew this would happen. As soon as she mentioned Andy's name, Piper and Phoebe would start to assume things.

"Nothing, I was just…surprised. You never mentioned him before today."

"No, well why would I? And I haven't spoken to you since I met him again."

"You should invite him over tomorrow."

"What? You mean to dinner? With us and Roger? Are you _crazy_?"

"He's an old family friend. And anyway, you have Roger now, and you said yourself, what's the big deal? I'd like to see him again, and I'm sure Phoebe would too."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Bye."

"What? Wait! Are you mad at me now?" Piper sounded amused.

"No," Prue lied.

"It's not as if you're interested in Andy in _that_ way anymore anyway. Just invite him, Prue."

"I _said_ I would, didn't I? But I do really need to go now."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to ask him."

"I won't! Bye!" Prue hung up. Dinner with Roger, Andy and her sisters. She could hardly think of anything more awkward, especially since Andy knew about Roger. She picked up the phone again, and dialed in Andy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Andy. It's Prue. I just called to ask if you were free tomorrow night, because _Piper_ would like you to go to the manor. We're all having dinner." She didn't want Andy to think that it had been her idea.

"'All' being?"

"Piper, Phoebe and her latest boyfriend, me and Roger."

"Okay, I'll be there." Andy suddenly sounded a lot more sure that he'd be there than he had done a second ago.

"Seven okay?"

"Yes."

"That's great," Prue said unenthusiastically. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Prue. Take care." Prue slammed the phone down, before he could say anything else. Tomorrow was going to be a very long evening.

Prue smiled at her sisters, flattening her cream dress with her free hand, trying to look pleased to be here.

"Phoebe!" She pulled her hand away from Rogers and hugged her youngest sister.

"Prue! Finally! I was beginning to get the feeling that you didn't want to see me!"

"Oh Phoebe. Why wouldn't I want to see you?" Phoebe raised her eyebrows and they both laughed.

"This is Cole," Phoebe told Prue happily. Prue smiled and shook hands with the man standing in front of her.

"Hi. Phoebe's told me so much about you."

"She has? Oh."

"Oh, it's _mostly_ all good." Cole reassured her.

"It's the mostly part that concerns me," Prue said laughing.

"Hi. Not late, am I?" Prue's smile disappeared as she heard Andy's voice from behind her.

"Andy!" Piper was hugging him. "I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?" She ushered them all in and took their coats and jackets. Roger held onto Prue's arm tightly, but Andy was the only one who noticed. Her hair was covering the cut on her head, and the one on her cheek, which she had told Piper she had got from tripping on the stairs, had almost gone.

"Dinner's almost ready. You can all sit down. Get to know each other better." Piper disappeared into the kitchen, and the rest of them sat around the table. Prue found herself sitting next to Andy, and opposite Roger, who scowled at her. Piper served the food, and sat down herself. Prue hardly heard any of the talk that went on during most of the main course. Piper was asking Andy about the past six years, and Prue was avoiding eye contact with Roger. She looked up when she heard Roger saying her name.

"You used to date Prue? Prue never told me that. How interesting." Roger's voice sounded friendly enough, and he had a smile on his face, but Prue knew that later he would have something to say to her. "For how long?" He continued. Piper answered him, but Prue didn't hear what she said. Andy had placed a reassuring hand on her knee, under the table. She gave him a glance, but he was looking at Piper as she spoke. Prue, after getting over her initial shock, put her hand on top of his and took hold of it. The conversation had moved on to Cole, and Roger was looking daggers at Prue. Andy squeezed her hand and Prue ignored Roger, considering how he would react if he knew what she and Andy were doing now. Andy was absent mindedly playing with her hand and fingers.

"A lawyer, hmm?" Piper said to Cole, clearly impressed.

"It's not as good as it seems," Cole told her. Phoebe smiled at Piper.

"I think it is," Phoebe said happily.

"Prue, can you help me with desert?" Piper asked.

"Sure." Prue let go of Andy's hand and followed Piper into the kitchen.

"This is going well isn't it?" Piper said.

"Yeah," Prue said dully. "What do you think of Cole?"

"He seems nice enough. Phoebe could do, and has done, a lot worse."

"Yes. We'll see how long he lasts." Piper picked up an impressive cake.

"Oh Prue, Phoebe is not that bad. And she really likes Cole. I think this one might actually last. Grab the plates would you?"

"And you say she isn't that bad." Prue said, picking up the plates and following Piper to the table. When she sat down, Andy took hold of her hand again.

"So Prue, how's your head feeling?" Roger asked her unexpectedly.

"My head? Fine…" Prue tightened her grip on Andy's hand. Piper was frowning.

"Why wouldn't her head be feeling fine?" Piper asked.

"Didn't Prue tell you?" Roger asked innocently. Piper shook her head. "She had a car accident the other day." Prue clung even more tightly to Andy.

"Prue! Are you alright? Why didn't you call me?" Piper panicked.

"I'm fine. It was nothing." Prue glared at Roger. "I didn't need to worry you over nothing."

"I still would have liked to know," Piper said frowning. "You've been having a lot of accidents lately. First the stairs and now a car accident. Why can't you tell me?"

"Yeah, well I'm fine. It was hardly anything. What exactly was it you do again, Cole?" she said smiling at him, changing the subject and taking no notice of Piper's looks. Piper stood up and began picking up the plates.

"It's okay Piper. I'll do these."

"Are you sure?" Prue nodded, and took the plates from Piper.

"I'll help," Andy said casually. Only Roger eyed them suspiciously, but he had no choice except to follow the rest of them. Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Roger went into the lounge, and Prue and Andy went into the kitchen. Prue slammed the plates on the counter.

"I can't stand to go near him! He does it on purpose! And if I go in there now, he'll make me sit right next to him and he'll hold onto my arm with his nails, not letting go until we leave! Did you see the way he looked at us when he found out about high school? _High school_! Years ago!" Prue paused to take a deep breath and Andy caught hold of her arms.

"Calm down," he told her.

"I can't! I can't take it! His looks and his words and everything!" Andy pulled Prue into a hug. Prue pulled back slightly, and looked into his eyes. Andy smiled and Prue leaned her head forward. Andy did the same.

"Prue! What the hell are you doing!"

**AN: You know the song in the last episode of season 1, where Andy…leaves, lets say? That is one of my three favorite songs! Now every time I hear it, I think of Charmed and Andy being…not in Charmed anymore. And I'm still crying every time I see that episode; my family is getting concerned that I'm locked up in my room not eating and just crying, even though I explained that I'm crying for Andy.**


	6. Excuses

**Wow, it's been longer than I realized since I updated! I don't really have an excuse. Unfortunately I have had to socialize with people from school. Not that they are _all_ bad. But school starts on Monday, so I can go back just seeing them then and to just writing in class instead of 'learning' their pointless crap.**

**The song at the beginning of the episode where Andy dies (sniff), is called Animal Instinct and it's by The Cranberries. But I also like the song at the beginning of Love Hurts.**

**Excuses**

Prue and Andy jumped away from each other faster than lightening but both knew it was too late. Piper stood in the doorway. Prue felt relief wash over her that it was only Piper and not Roger.

"I…I was…just…" Piper shook her head in disgust and turned to Andy expectantly.

"It was me," he said quickly. _I_ kissed _her_." Prue stared at him.

"Well I didn't't see her pushing you away!" Piper shrieked.

"She hadn't had a chance to." Piper didn't't look like she believed it.

"Prue, you can't do this! Roger's only in the other room! What if _he'd_ caught you instead of me?" Piper looked shocked and horrified. Prue bit her lip. If Roger had caught her, then she would probably already be dead by now.

"It's not her fault," Andy said. "I'm sorry Prue. Piper. I shouldn't have done it." Prue still didn't't say anything.

"I think I can finish clearing up with Prue," Piper said with a glare. Andy nodded and left the room. Piper turned to Prue.

"Prue!"

"Piper, breath! It's not your problem, okay? This is between me and Andy."

"And Roger."

"No. You're not going to tell him, are you?" Prue gave Piper a pleading look, trying to make Piper's answer the one she wanted by adding a positive question on the end.

"No," Piper said with a sigh, "But please stop Prue. Don't do it. I won't keep quiet if you keep on doing it." Prue nodded.

"Thank you. I won't. It was one kiss, that's all. I swear. We aren't doing anything" Piper shrugged.

"It had better have been. You can go into the lounge. With Roger, your _fiancé_, remember?" Prue nodded and walked into the lounge, feeling terrible about Piper having seen, _and_ her view on Roger as the perfect fiancé. She avoided Andy's eyes and Roger took hold of her hand, pulling her down onto the arm of his chair. Prue stared at the ground, as Cole, Phoebe and Roger talked and laughed. Piper came back in, but she was watching Prue carefully.

"I think we should be going honey," Roger said, getting up and pulling her up with him. "Work tomorrow." Prue didn't answer.

"Thanks for a great evening, Piper," Roger said, when they reached the door.

"Bye Piper, bye Pheebs," Prue said quietly, hugging both her sisters. She shook Cole's hand and stopped hesitantly in front of Andy. He stood up, and kissed her cheek, hugging her too.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. "Stay strong." Piper was watching them carefully, and Roger pulled Prue abruptly away from Andy. Prue followed him out miserably. They got into the car in silence, and drove in silence. Roger waited until they were in the house to start.

"You never told me about that cop being your ex!"

"That was in high school! It was years ago and irrelevant!"

"Irrelevant? I saw the looks you two were sharing!" Prue couldn't help feeling panic, wondering if she had been sharing any 'looks' with Andy.

"You're being ridiculous, Roger." From the look on Roger's face, she knew she'd said too much.

"Do you think Prue's happy?" Phoebe looked up from her magazine at Piper.

"What?"

"I mean, do you think she and Roger are happy?"

"Are you kidding? Of course!" Phoebe laughed. "Why?" she said with a sudden frown.

"No reason, I just wondered."

"No, Piper. Why are you asking?" Piper considered telling Phoebe. It wouldn't really be betraying Prue. She never promised she wouldn't tell anyone. But then telling Phoebe wouldn't help Prue.

"I said. I just wondered, that's all." Phoebe looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds and then shrugged.

"So, do you like Cole?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, he's actually very nice. Not your usual type though."

"My usual type? What's that?"

"Oh, you know. Not lawyers, that's for sure."

"Well, Cole is…great. I wouldn't have thought he was a lawyer. But he's really fun and…" Piper had stopped listening to Phoebe's happy babble. She wanted to ask someone else if Prue was happy, but she couldn't think of anyone else. She also couldn't think of a reason why Prue wouldn't be happy. Maybe Prue had been telling her the truth when she had said that she and Andy weren't doing anything.

**AN: Can whitelighters heal other whitelighters? Like when they get shot by darklighters? Out of interest, if anyone happens to know. Oh wait, Sam heals Paige and Leo in that episode where he's Paige's charge. So they can then.**


	7. Home Truths

**Just in case you're wondering, Andy and Darryl have talked a bit about Prue.**

**Home Truths**

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey. Nothing much. You?"

"Nothing much?" Darryl asked, ignoring Andy's question. "How was dinner with Prue and the rest of her family?"

"Mm, fine."

"So was her fiancé there?"

"Yeah," Andy said, clenching his fists and scowling. "I can't believe the bastard. He tried everything he could to make Prue feel completely uncomfortable. All through the meal, trying mentioning things to Piper and Phoebe, trying to turn them against her or something! But I did that for him in the end. It's all my fault. I kissed her and Piper came in and Prue's scared that she's going to tell Roger. But Piper doesn't understand what that would do. I didn't mean to kiss Prue, it just sort of happened. The bastard was really suspicious of us before he we even… all because he found out that Prue and I used to date, in_ high school_! You should have seen the look he gave her. Do you think I should call her? To see if she's alright?"

"Wait, you _kissed_ her? What were you thinking? I thought you kept saying that you only _cared_ about her. Did she kiss you back?"

"I'm not really sure. Piper came in before…"

"Look Andy, instead of trying to persuade her to leave him constantly, why don't you just…let her know that you're there. When's she's ready. You can't wait forever."

"You mean sit back and watch while she suffers. And wait for what?"

"That isn't what I mean. There's nothing you can do without Prue deciding to leave him, and for some reason, she's not."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't care."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't. But you need to stop trying to rescue her. Just let her know that you care, and then maybe back off a bit. It's only going to make her fiancé angrier if he knows you and Prue have been spending time together."

"So, what? She can't have friends now?"

"That's not how he sees it, is it?"

"No. I think you're wrong about backing off. I can't just leave her with her psycho fiancé soon to be husband. I don't want her to be alone."

"I know what you're hoping." Andy didn't reply. He knew he couldn't wait for Prue forever. She was going to get married. Admittedly to a complete bastard, but she was still getting married. The thought of Prue marrying Roger just made things worse. At least at the moment she could just leave, even if she wasn't. Once she married him, Andy doubted she would leave him. She would have to get a divorce and go through court. He stood up, grabbing his jacket.

"I'll see you later."

"Where are you going? Wait, don't tell me. To see Prue." Darryl shook his head, as Andy left.

"Andy! How do you know that Roger isn't here?" Prue hissed angrily.

"Because I assumed he would be at work at this time, and his car _is_ gone."

"Oh, well…come in." Andy stepped inside, and looked properly at Prue's face. Prue suddenly felt very conscious of her fresh bruises. She turned around hastily.

"Would you like a drink or something to eat?"

"No thanks." At the sight of her bruised face, Andy suddenly found that he couldn't yell at her and hope she'd finally listen. He didn't even think he could talk to her about it.

"So what _do_ you want then?" Prue was wandering towards the couch, keeping her face turned away from him.

"I just wanted…to see if you are okay?" Prue sat down on the couch and curled her legs under herself.

"Well, I'm fine." Andy sat down opposite her, looking doubtfully at her face.

"Prue, I know I've said this before, but this time I'm _begging_ you. Please just leave him. I don't understand why you won't. I don't even understand why you're letting him do this. What's changed? You would never have let him six years ago."

"I-I don't know."

"Don't know what? Why you let him hit you, and God knows what else?"

"Yes." her voice was noticeably shakier than usual.

"So why don't you leave him?"

"Because I can't. I can't just walk out. I'll have no job, no home, no money, no future."

"You'll have your sisters and the manor, and me. And you'll find another, probably much better job easily."

"But I'll have wasted two years of my life, and be back where I started only two years older. No job, living in the same house I was born in with my sisters, and I'll never leave."

"Is that what this is about? Is that why you won't leave him?"

Sort of. Okay, yeah."

"But Prue, you'll be happier, and safer and better off altogether if you left. You wouldn't be stuck in life."

"What would I tell Piper and Phoebe? You aren't being practical. I wouldn't have anything, and I would never get married. I'd just sit there, getting old watching Piper and Phoebe get married and have children. I'm lucky to have Roger. Without him, I'd be alone, with nothing." Prue's voice sounded empty, like she didn't quite believe it, and Andy's eye's widened in horror.

"Prue! That's a load of crap! Right _now_, you have nothing, and I'd hardly call _him_ a fiancé!"

"Is that what you came here for? To make me feel like nothing?" Andy frowned in surprise, as Prue began to shout. "Well, congratulations, you've done it! So you can leave now!" Prue burst into tears, much to Andy's horror.

"Prue, you know that's not true! I'm trying to help you. I'm doing it because I care." More than anything he wanted her to stop crying. It shocked him to see her cry, especially seeing as it was his fault.

"Just shut up! I hate you! You don't care at all! I'm sure this has been very entertaining for you, but you got what you wanted, so go!"

"Look at yourself Prue! You can't keep living like this. Look at your face." Andy grabbed her arms and dragged her to the mirror hanging in the hall, where Prue struggled to get away. "Look at yourself," he commanded. Prue reluctantly looked. A pale, scared face with red eyes, tear streaks and bruises looked back. She could also see Andy's grim face in the background. She stepped away from the mirror, pulling her arms back from Andy. Prue wasn't looking at Andy, she was looking her hair, which fell neatly down to her shoulders. "Prue?" Andy asked uncertainly.

"What?" Her voice was only a whisper.

"Are you okay?" She still didn't take her eyes off her hair. "Say something, Please." Prue finally looked at him, her eyes filling with fresh tears.

"What do you want me to say, Andy?"

"I don't know," he admitted. Prue stepped towards him slowly.

"I know you're disappointed in me."

"No," he said firmly. "I'm not." Andy held open his arms and Prue stepped into them. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay, but he didn't know that it would.

**AN: Well, there you go. Another chapter! And to be honest, I think it's a crap one, so let me apologize now. Now I have to go and work out how to overcome my fears.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took sooooooo long! I had to sort some stuff out and I also had no idea what to write for this particular chapter, but thanks to PruelovesAndylovesPrue! I've given up on naming the chapters.**

**Chapter 8**

"What the fuck is going on here?" Roger stood by the open door, a look of disbelief on his face as Prue took several steps away from Andy. Andy half stepped in front of Prue and there was an awkward silence.

"N-nothing. I was just…" Her voice faded off.

"You were just what?" He shouted angrily. "How could you? And with _him_?"

"I wasn't! I was just hugging him! He's my _friend_!"

"And I'm supposed to be your fiancé! That doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

"Yes it does. But so do my friendships." Roger seemed to be stifling a laugh.

"What friendships?"

"This one!"

"And I'm supposed to believe this? How stupid do you think I am?" Prue didn't answer.

"Very." Andy answered for her.

"And who the hell are you?" Roger asked, finally looking at Andy with a sneering smile. "Wait, you're that bastard from her stupid family dinner. How careless of me to forget. Where are my manners? Make yourself at home. Although you seem to have done that already, with my wife!"

"She isn't your wife yet," Andy reminded him.

"But she soon will be. _My_ wife," he added unnecessarily.

"Really?" Roger looked uncertain for a moment.

"Of course she will. Now get out. Stay away from me, _my_ house and _my_ fiancé!" Andy turned to smile at Prue in what he hoped was encouraging or at least comforting, who mouthed bye unhappily. He then walked past Roger, giving him a disgusted look as he past. Neither Prue or Roger moved until Andy had shut the door. "So Prue…"

"I'm sorry," she said miserably, looking at the sleeve of her sweater and pulling at it.

"Sure you are. Always bloody well sorry afterwards. And with that cop too!" Roger took several steps towards her and she backed away. "What?" He shouted. "You'll go near him, but not me?" Prue was ready for the punches, and felt pain explode in her face as she fell backwards and tasted the blood in her mouth. She looked at Roger in surprise. Even he looked shocked.

"Prue…I'm sorry…I only did it because I love you so much…" Roger bent down next to her and Prue wasn't sure if he was being genuine or whether she should get ready for him to hit her again. He put his hand on her face. "I'll get some ice." He stood up and helped her to her feet. "Sit down…here." Prue felt him press something cold against her face. "I'm so sorry…do you forgive me?"

"Y-yes…of course." Prue avoided his eyes, wondering why he was apologizing this time. He used to apologize every time and buy her gifts, but after a while he just stopped bothering.

"Here, get up. You should go to bed and get some rest." Out of fear, Prue let him lead her upstairs. "I'll be back later darling." I'd rather you weren't _darling_, Prue couldn't help thinking.

When Roger did return, much later, Prue pretended to be asleep. Prue tried to sleep, but it was impossible and her face was starting to hurt. She got up quietly, so as not to wake Roger and grabbed her cell phone on the way to the bathroom, then locked the door and pulled some aspirin out of the cupboard, then sat on the floor to ring Andy.

"Hello?" He answered after several rings, sounding very sleepy.

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"No, I'm not usually asleep at three in the morning. You apparently are also not asleep."

"Ha ha."

"So what happened after I left? I'm really sorry that he came in then. I should have left sooner."

"What do you think?"

"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"What do you mean 'think so'?"

"Roger apologized afterwards, like he used to do. He really sounded sorry too, this time. Insisted on holding ice on my face and then insisted I go to sleep."

"I hope you don't believe him."

"Andy, I'm…I'm scared."

"Scared? Prue Halliwell, you are never scared of anything."

"Andy!" She hissed in annoyance. "I'm scared this time. But if you don't care, I'll go."

"No, wait! I didn't mean it. But you know what you can do. Leave him."

"Yes, well."

"Well what?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you love him? And answer honestly."

"No, but I can't wait around for someone I do really love."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Sort of…"

"Prue…"

"Fine, not exactly."

"That's a no. So why stay with him? Just go to Piper and Phoebe, or come here. Wherever."

"It's not that easy."

"It is. Throw your stupid engagement ring at him and leave."

"But how do I know he really isn't sorry?"

"Prue! You said yourself, that it's what he _used_ to do. Did he mean it then?"

"Maybe he did but…"

"He didn't!"

"You don't know that."

"Are you trying to _protect_ him? You know that you may as well leave him now, rather than later, because I'm not going to let you marry him, and neither will Piper and Phoebe when I tell them."

"What!"

"Which I will if you actually marry him." Prue stood up and looked in the mirror. Two bruises were already appearing on her face. She sighed.

"I won't."

"Which is why you should leave him now and start getting on with your life, because otherwise you are just trapped." Trapped was the right word, Prue thought bitterly, looking around the bathroom, half wishing there was a larger window to climb out of.

"Bye Andy. You can go to sleep now."

"Oh. Bye."

**AN: The people next door moved and they took the cat away! It was my cat! They never even fed it, I did! I want my cat back! Some new people are moving in right now. I want to take cakes around so I can see who they are. There was a girl around my age. And a dog. I don't like dogs.**


	9. Memories

**Paige Matthews Halliwell: Mean? What, _me_? No way! Seriously…No!**

**Memories**

"Good morning Prue!" Prue reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Um, morning Roger."

"Coming to work today?"

"Work?" Prue asked in surprise.

"Not that you have to, of course. Maybe you should stay at home, get some rest."

"Uh…okay." Prue touched her cheek, aware of Roger's eyes on the bruise there and wondered why he was acting like this.

"Well, I'm going to go now. Get an early start, you know. I might come home for lunch if I can."

"Okay. Bye then."

"Bye honey. I love you."

"I love you too," Prue said. Roger smiled, satisfied and then left. Prue listened to him shut the door before she relaxed. The phone ringing made er jump, and she leaned over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Prue!"

"Phoebe, hi. How are you?" Prue smiled; she was even glad to hear Phoebe's voice.

"I'm good! You?"

"Fine."

"So what are you doing today?"

"Uh, nothing…"

"Great! So do you wanna go shopping with me?"

"I thought you didn't even have a job," Prue said suspiciously, "Where would you get money from?"

"Oh, you know…we can meet Piper for lunch. She's busy all morning, but she says she can make lunch. Come on, we haven't all hung out as just us three for ages."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Prue started to say and then remembered the unexplainable bruises on her face. "Wait, I can't."

"And _why _not?"

"I'm…busy. I have a doctor's appointment."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…Oh, the doctor's…just been feeling ill lately."

"Ooo, maybe you're pregnant!"

"No! I mean, I am _not_ pregnant Phoebe, so don't you start telling Piper I am."

"But you could be."

"Well I'm not. I _can_ just be ill, you know!"

"Well surely this appointment doesn't last all day. You could still make lunch, or come shopping with me."

"No, I'm not well, remember?"

"You said you were fine earlier. Are you purposely thinking of an excuse not to go out with me? I know we've had some difficulties these past few years, but I thought those were behind us. You don't need to make up excuses to avoid me. If you don't want to see me, then just say."

"No, I do want to see you, I just don't feel well. I didn't need to mention I felt ill earlier…it wasn't important," Prue said hopelessly.

"Prue, I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you some other time, if you want to, or maybe I won't. Bye." Prue listened to the dial tone in surprise and annoyance. Phoebe's words had hurt her, but she couldn't think of a way to explain to Phoebe that she couldn't see her without telling her why. Prue got up and looked at the bruises in the mirror, hoping that by some small miracle they had disappeared so that she could call Phoebe back and tell her she could come after all, but they were worse than they had been early that morning. She had really wanted to see Phoebe and now Roger had ruined it for her, like everything else. She showered and was just pulling a sweater over her head when the phone rang for the second time that morning. Prue picked it up and opened her mouth to say hello, but was interrupted.

"Prue! I can't believe you're lying to Phoebe just so you don't have to see her today! I know you two _used_ to hate each other, but don't you think this is a stupid? Phoebe's really upset!"

"Piper, I _do_ want to see Phoebe! I can't though! I'm not _lying_, Phoebe's just interpreted it wrong. I'd love to see her, I just can't."

"Oh. Well, why don't you call her and tell her you'll go tomorrow instead?"

"I…I can't. I told Roger I'd have lunch with him."

"The day after?" Piper was starting to sound suspicious.

"I…"

"Prue! I can't believe you!" For the second time that day, a sister hung up on her. Prue slammed the phone down in fury. It was all Roger's fault. She wanted to know why he was being so nice all of a sudden. Maybe he wanted to discuss the wedding. Or maybe he'd realized that Andy clearly cared what happened to her, was in the police and he scared that Andy would do something because he knew about everything. Feeling melancholy, Prue decided to look at her old photographs. She dragged down the one box in the attic that contained her possessions, or as Roger called it, her crap. She went into her room and sat on the bed with it, to look through it. It was mainly full of old photographs, of her and her sisters. They made Prue smile. The further into the box she got, the older the photos got. There was one where Phoebe was a tiny baby in their Mom's arms, and Prue stood holding her Mom's hand, with Piper holding hers. Prue thought she could vaguely remember that photo being taken, but she wasn't entirely sure. It made her cry seeing that. She wished her Mom were still alive and then felt stupid for crying for her dead mother, who had been gone for so long. She curled up on the bed, crying and laughing at the same time, remembering her Mom.

Prue woke up with the photograph in her hand. It was almost lunchtime. She had been dreaming about her Mom, and her sisters and Andy and before she met Roger, and was feeling sick. She hated herself. She was nothing like how she used to be in high school and she wanted to go back to being that person. She had had friends, she had been happy and she hadn't been pathetic, like she was being now. She wanted to get away from Roger, so she _could_ go back to being that person. Prue wished she could throw everything into a suitcase and then just leave her stupid engagement ring on the bed, and run.

"I'm home darling!" There couldn't have been a worse time for him to come home, Prue thought bitterly.

"Just coming!" She pushed everything back into the box and shoved it under the bed to hide later, then hurried downstairs.

"Shall we go out for lunch…" Roger trailed off when he saw her and remembered her face. "I'll make us something nice." He smiled brightly.

"No…I'm really not hungry. Thanks all the same though…" Roger looked at her for a moment and then turned around.

"Maybe I'll just go back to work," he said irritably, flinging the front door open. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye." Prue watched him step out into the rain that was beginning to fall then he slammed the door, blocking her view of both him and the miserable day.

**AN: Wow, life is cruel. I had to do _100_ sit ups at school! I didn't even do anything wrong! That was the lesson! Talk about child labor! They are way too obsessed with sport there! I almost threw up. I wish I had because it would have served them right to have vomit all over their precious floor. I hate my school. So, please be kind and review! Your nice reviews make me feel guilty for not updating so I'm far more likely to do it with reviews! (I'm not happy with the amount of reviews from last time. You can say if you hate it!)**


	10. White and Silver

**My school is awful. It's an all girls school, and they just love sport, except the teachers are actually crap. The teachers are always going on about how great the basketball team, or whatever team are to prospective parents but they aren't the ones who taught the teams to be good, outside of school people did! Talk about hypocrites.**

**I'd have updated sooner, but I got preoccupied with writing something else!**

**White and Silver**

Prue answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said dully, uninterested in whoever was on the phone.

"Prue! I can't believe you didn't tell me when I called! We got them in the mail today! This is so great! I'm so excited!" Phoebe's words came rushing out and she hardly took a breath.

"Got what?" Prue said in confusion.

"Oh, very funny! Is this why you didn't want to come shopping? I can't wait until the actual day!"

"For what Phoebe? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Prue, stop kidding around! Not long now, huh? Me and Piper have been wondering when you'd start organizing things." A sick and cold feeling slowly began to fill her.

"O-organizing what?"

"Well, sending the invites out, setting the actual date, you know." Prue didn't know, although she was beginning to have a good idea what Phoebe was talking about.

"Invites?"

"Have you decided what color Piper and me get to wear? When can we go dress shopping?"

"Uh, whenever…what did _you_ have in mind for these dresses? If you're wearing them, why would I chose the color?"

"Prue! It's _your_ wedding. Of course you get to decide what color!"

"Wedding?" Prue said faintly. "You got _wedding_ invites in the mail from _me_?"

"Yeah…why wouldn't we have? Generally when you post something, it gets sent to the people whose address is on the envelope."

"I just thought…it would…take longer. I have to go. Wedding things to organize, apparently!"

"_Apparently_? Are you feeling-"

"Bye Phoebe!" Prue slammed down the phone and grabbed her jacket.

It had been a while since she'd been to the museum, seeing as Roger didn't think she should be working at all. Prue had never felt so angry in her life. She shoved the doors in her way open, letting them smash into the walls. She didn't bother knocking on Roger's door either, and she half hoped that she'd catch him with his secretary so she'd have a reason to really be angry. Unfortunately, Roger was sitting at his desk, apparently hard a work. He looked up in surprise as Prue burst in.

"Hi darling! This is a great surprise!"

"Surprise, yes. Great? I don't think so. You sent wedding invites out? To _our_ _wedding_?"

"Yes…why, is there a problem with that? It's just that, we _are_ engaged and I automatically assumed that meant that we _were_ going to get married at some point seeing as that's the question I asked you that got us engaged." Prue had to admit he was right there.

"You did it without telling me? I had to find out from Phoebe over the phone! I had no idea what she was talking about!"

"I was going to tell you tonight. It was meant to be a surprise."

"I can't believe you'd send out invites without telling me first! I'm supposed to be the one you're marrying! How can you expect me to even turn up if I don't know it's happening?"

"Don't be silly Prue. Of course you'll turn up." It didn't sound like a joke, it sounded like a threat. "So, I suppose you'll be thinking about a dress then?"

"Not really, no."

"So are Piper and Phoebe going to be your bridesmaids? Oh, how stupid of me, of course they are. You don't have any other friends. Except for that cop. Why don't you ask him to give you away seeing as you mother's dead and your father didn't want you?" He was smiling a cruel smile. Prue could have strangled him. "That'd be nice, wouldn't it? That way, _all_ your friends will be involved. In fact, go and ask him now. I'm sure he'd love to do the honor of giving you away to me. If he says no, then I'm sure I could find one of my friends to do it." Prue took deep breaths, trying to stay calm. Roger was right. They _were_ engaged. What did she expect to happen? It had to happen sometime. Roger was leaning forward slightly, still smiling at her. He reached into his desk and pulled something out, holding it towards Prue.

"What's that?" Prue asked suspiciously.

"It's his invitation. I didn't know his address, and I didn't want to spoil the surprise for you, although it looks as if your idiot sister took the fun out of it, for me. I guess it was still a surprise to _you_ though."

"My sister isn't an idiot," she said through clenched teeth. Prue snatched the white and silver piece of paper from his hand and started walking out.

"I'll see you later, darling!" He called after Prue as she slammed the door behind her.

Back in her car, she tossed the invite onto the empty seat next to her and drove until she was sufficiently far away enough from Roger. She stopped the car and began to read the coldly colored invitation to her wedding, that she hadn't even seen yet. It made her feel sick, and she had to get out of the car to throw up in the bushes. She couldn't ask _Andy_ to give her away, but she didn't want one of Roger's friends to do it. She didn't want anyone to do it, because she didn't want to get married.

She eventually drove home and pressed the flashing button on the answering machine, leaning against the wall to listen. Messages from people she couldn't remember congratulating her and Roger, and one from Piper.

"Yeah, like none of you expected a wedding," she muttered, looking at the invite she was still holding. Andy would be at work now, but maybe it was for the best that she told him there.

Andy looked up as something fell onto his desk.

"Prue…what do you want?"

"Just to give you that," she muttered, avoiding his eyes.

"What is it?" He picked up the piece of paper and read it, his curiosity turning into anger. "Prue, is this a _wedding_ invitation?"

"Yeah, that's what it looks like." She turned and began walking away.

"Wait," he said, standing up. "Where did this come from?"

"Uh, me?"

"No, I mean…it's sort of sudden, isn't it? You never mentioned anything before."

"Well, I don't have to tell you everything, do I? It isn't sudden at all. I _am_ engaged. Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to give me away."

"_What_? Prue, are you out of your mind? You can't marry him, and you can't expect me to give you away, to _him_!"

"Oh well. That's a shame. Still, I hope you can come to the wedding." Andy was speechless. He could still see the faint bruises on her face and the fact that she would consider marrying Roger was inconceivable.

"Prue, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'll tell Piper and Phoebe!"

"Well, I _did_ send them invites, so they already know," Prue said, trying to look bored.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"You wouldn't," she said certainly, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Try me."

"You do, Andy, and I'll never speak to you again."

"A small price to pay, for getting you away from _darling_ Roger." Prue seemed to be wavering on whether she thought he'd tell Piper and Phoebe or not.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Oh, as if you don't know."

"What if I don't want to? In fact, go ahead. Tell them. They'll never believe you because I won't back you up, and Roger sure as hell won't. You won't have any proof. They'll think you're crazy, or paranoid of just plain jealous!"

"There's still proof on your face."

"No there isn't. Or there won't be by the time I'm free from planning the wedding to go and _see_ Piper and Phoebe."

"Okay, you know what? It's your choice, your life. And sure, I'll give you away." Prue raised her eyebrows.

"Good. That's settled then."

"Fine. Goodbye Prue. Thanks for the invitation." Prue paused for a few seconds, as if waiting to hear more and then started to walk away. "You'll regret this." She stopped and turned to face him.

"How do you know?"

"He doesn't love you, he never has, never will. You think you're gonna be happy with him?"

"Well I think I'll be happier than if I was alone. I want kids someday, Andy, and I can't wait around forever…for the 'right guy'. What if I never meet him?"

"What if you do? Can't you find someone who _doesn't_ hit you to have kids with? Do you want your kids to be _Roger's _kids too? To have to live with Roger and what he does to you everyday of their lives? Do you want them to watch their Mom get beaten up?" Prue looked uncertainly at him.

"He'd never hit his children."

"If he'll hit you, then what's to say he wouldn't hit his children? Why stop with you? It's easy to lose your temper with children, and lash out. Believe me, I've seen it."

"Well if he did, I'd leave him, obviously."

"Why is it good enough for you then? You wouldn't let your kids go through it. Would you let someone do that to Piper? Or Phoebe? Is that the life you want for _them_?"

"No! Of course not!" Prue said, horrified.

"Then why should you have that sort of life?"

"Andy, I'm a different person to Piper and Phoebe."

"No one deserves what he does to you. Except maybe him. You _know_ that Prue."

"Yeah, well I know lots of things. I know there are starving people in the world, I know there are people who want to kill themselves they're so unhappy, I know there are homeless people. I can't change any of that."

"But this is something that relates to you! We're talking about your life, your future."

"I thought you said you were okay with me marrying him. You said it was my life. You even said you'd give me away so why are we even having this conversation?"

"I don't know. Yes I do. Leave him for me and for your sisters and most importantly, yourself."

"He's changed, Andy!"

"He hasn't! Okay, look. If he hits you again, _ever_, then you'll leave him, right? Promise? Because if you really believe he's changed then you won't mind making this promise."

"Fine! I promise! Happy?"

"Not yet. I will be soon." Prue scowled at him.

"We'll see."

"Yep, we will."

**AN: In German, we had to write up an essay we'd memorized, and the mark we get on it is really important, but loads of people cheated. I really hope they get caught, because they are all people I hate. One of them tried to open my locker seconds after I'd shut it and I was basically standing right next to it! And in Chemistry we had a test and I was just watching these three girls. One was writing and the one next to her would peer over and copy it and then the one next to _her_ would look at _her_ work and copy it!**


	11. The Unfortunate Lover

**AN: Oooo, Paige Fan, we could speak German together! Or maybe not. I don't hate the language, just the teacher and the lessons and the people in the lessons. **

**PruelovesAndylovesPrue: I can do feelings…I think. Well we'll see, won't we?**

**Peanut2lb: Your reviews made me feel guilty for not updating sooner…**

**Now, I've decided to stray from my story 'plan'. Okay, I didn't have a plan as such, but it was inside my head. I just never got round to writing it down. So now I actually don't have a plan.**

**The Unfortunate Lover **

(AN: Okay, I admit, I opened a poetry book to a random page and used the poem title. It was either this or "The Picture of Little T.C in the prospect of flowers."

As Prue walled away, Andy clenched and unclenched his fists, causing the invitation to become crumpled up completely. Darryl walked over and pulled the invite from his hand, smoothing it out on the desk to read it.

"Andy, I'm sorry," he said. Andy was still staring at the door by which Prue had left. "Andy!" Andy looked at him.

"What?" he said tonelessly. Darryl glanced at Andy's fists. Andy followed his gaze, and relaxed his hands. "I'm just so mad at her! I can't believe she would be so stupid! And do you know what makes it even worse?" Darryl shrugged, sitting on the desk. "She kept going on and on about finding the 'right guy' and having children."

"She thinks _Roger_ is the right guy?"

"Apparently!" Andy yelled, hitting the desk. Several people stared at him.

"Hey, calm down!"

"What the hell is wrong with her? She kissed me for god's sake. And then she wants to act like nothing's happening, and like Roger's this great person who loves her and who she loves! Maybe she does love him! She seems stupid enough!"

"Andy, you know it isn't like that."

"Do I? I'd tell her sisters if I could, but I can't bear to upset her, especially since Roger's such a bastard."

"If I was you, I'd rather she hated me forever than was unhappy with…Roger."

"She asked me to give her away!" Andy said, ignoring Darryl's comment.

"What! Really? What the hell did you say?"

"I said yes," Andy muttered. Darryl stared. "Well at first I refused, but then she was just…pissing me off, I guess, so I told her I'd love to do it."

"I'm sure that really convinced her to leave him," Darryl said sarcastically. "Look, I don't know what to say. I've never been in this situation."

"Who has?" Andy muttered. "I don't know what to do either. She can screw her own life up. I don't care anymore."

"Sure," Darryl said with raised eyebrows.

Prue had stormed out of the police station furiously. Andy had yes to giving her away, although admittedly he had tried to stop her first. She had told him that Roger had changed, but she didn't really believe it at all. She wished she could talk to someone about the whole thing, but to explain it to someone, she'd need to tell them about Roger. She knew she didn't love Roger, but she was far too scared to tell him that. But she wasn't sure if she loved Andy. Seven years was an awfully long time, but Prue still hadn't forgotten when they broke up. Andy had been the one who had thought that they couldn't have a long distance relationship. She had cried, but it hadn't done any good. Every time Prue thought about that time she felt angry, furious. She hadn't forgiven Andy yet. When he'd gone, it was out of her mind, but now that he had the nerve to just come back and start acting like nothing had happened, Prue had been forced to think about it again and it made her so mad.

When she got home, she checked her face in the mirror to see how noticeable the bruises were. If you were looking for them, then you'd see them, but she hoped that someone just glancing at her wouldn't notice them. She hoped no one _had_ noticed them. Prue hadn't wanted to go home straight after leaving the police station, but she hadn't really known where she could go, so in the end she had just driven around. Roger would be home soon. Prue wanted to scream at the very thought of him. She went into the kitchen and started making dinner.

She heard the front door slam as she placed the plates on the dining table, and smiled in relief that she'd timed it perfectly, although completely by accident. Roger strode in confidently and dropped some papers on the table, before coming over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"You've made dinner! Excellent." Roger sat down, and Prue sat opposite him, thinking how having to eat opposite him was really putting her off her food.

"I brought some magazines home," Roger pointed out halfway through the meal.

"Oh?" Prue said, not bothering to look at him.

"Yes," Roger said slightly more forcefully. "Bridal magazines," he added. Prue looked at the 'papers' from across the table. Roger passed them to her, and Prue looked at the glossy cover of the magazine which showed a smiling, happy woman, clearly delighted that she was marrying the man she loved. Prue scowled at her, her hair hiding her look from Roger.

"How thoughtful. I'll look at them after dinner."

"Well I thought you'd be thinking about your dress, so I picked them up during lunchtime."

"Thank you," Prue said, wishing he'd shut up, or at least choke on his food.

"I marked the pages with the dresses _I_ like, by the way." Prue stared at him.

"Really. I'm sure I'll like them then," Prue said unenthusiastically. Roger had clearly picked out the dress he wanted her to wear, and she would have any other choice.

"What color were you thinking of for Phoebe and Piper? Because I was thinking of red."

"Red is great. That's exactly the color I'd have chosen," Prue lied, having not thought about Piper and Phoebe's dresses in the slightest. In fact, she hadn't really been thinking of the wedding as something that was definitely happening. Now, though, Prue knew that unless she did something, it would happen and there would be nothing she could do once she was actually married to him.

Prue dropped her fork onto her plate and stood up.

"Are you done?" She asked Roger blankly and took his plate. Roger was standing up, holding the magazines when she returned.

"Let's look at them now then." Prue stared at him, and then followed him into the lounge. She sat next to him on the couch, trying to keep as much distance between her and him as possible without him noticing.

"So I was thinking of this one," Roger said, thrusting the magazine in front of Prue. Prue looked at the dress.

"It's…" She had been about to say 'It's great' but she didn't actually like it at all. "I don't like it."

"What?" Roger's voice was calm and quiet, as if he hadn't heard her. Prue hesitated.

"I don't like it," she repeated. Roger looked at her.

"What _do_ you like then?" Prue shrugged and flicked forward a couple of pages.

"This?" She suggested nervously. Roger was silent for a couple of seconds.

"You can't wear that," he declared. "It wouldn't suit you. You'd look dreadful in it."

"Thanks," Prue said, fuming.

"I'm just being honest with you. After all, I thought that's what you wanted. I think that when two people love each other, they can be completely honest with each other, don't you?" Prue looked at him. It would be so easy to say 'But I don't love you.'

"Of course," she said instead.

"Why don't we have an early night?"

"I'm kind of tired," Prue muttered hurriedly.

"Fine," Roger snapped. "Oh, _by the way_, I'm going on a…business trip tomorrow. I'll only be gone a night, so don't start getting any ideas into your head."

"You're going away?" Prue asked, trying to sound disappointed.

"Only for a night," Roger repeated pointedly, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'll miss you," She said unconvincingly.

"I'm sure you will," Roger said dryly. "You know Prue, sometimes you can be such a cold bitch." Prue stared at him.

"I'm going to bed," she said, standing up. She recognized the tone of Roger's voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I might see you later. I might not."

"I hope not," Prue muttered under her breath, leaving before he could say or do anything else.

**AN: I have been tracing my family tree, but apart from me, I had to stop in the 1970s because…I'm just crap at researching stuff. So anyway, if you happen to live in Boonville, NY or your surname is Kwasniewski. Or if you live in San Francisco, CA, and your surname is Kropp or Orr, or even better, you live in either of those places AND your surname is one of those, please, do email me. Also, if your mom's maiden name was any of those.**


	12. A Seldom Part

-1**I decided to stick to the plan after all. I must just remind myself of what I wrote last time…**

**A Seldom Part**

Prue sat anxiously waiting for Roger to return. He hadn't actually bothered to tell her when he'd be home, and Prue couldn't help pondering all the possible scenarios where Roger got hurt. _Seriously_ hurt, even if it did make her feel guilty for wanting someone else hurt. The key sounded in the door, and Prue jumped up hurriedly, walking to the hall and standing there facing the door, preparing herself for what she was about to say, even if she didn feel sick with fear.

Prue glanced down at the engagement ring nervously. It took Roger almost a minute to notice her, but when he did, a small smile spread onto his smug face.

"Prue!" He said brightly. Prue didn't answer, and concentrated on all the feelings of hate she had for him. "Sorry I'm late…I got…delayed." Roger smirked.

"Really?" Prue asked expressionlessly. "That's a shame. I've really been looking forward to you coming home."

"You have?" Roger said suspiciously.

"Yes. I want to talk. About the wedding."

"Oh yes?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, and putting his bags down so he could move closer to Prue.

"There isn't going to be a wedding. Not now, not ever." Roger's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" He said faintly, and then seemed to regain his confidence, and stepped forward so he was right in front of her. "If this is joke, it isn't very funny."

"A joke? This whole relationship has been a joke right fro the start. Now get out of my way."

"No. You're my fiancée. You can't just leave. Where would you go? You don't have anyone. You need me."

"You know what?" She said, smiling slowly. "I don't need you, or your stupid ring. I don't _want_ your stupid ring." Prue pulled the ring from her finger and hurled it at his face as hard as she could. "I hate you! I've never loved you! And don't you _ever_ fucking well even _think_ about coming near me again, or my family, or my friends."

"You can't do this to me!" He said, looking shocked. He forced a calm smile. "You _can't_ break up with me, Prue," he said warningly. Prue laughed to hide her fear.

"I just did."

"Don't you dare walk out! If you stay, then I'll still forgive you! After all, with the wedding, and all the pressure, it's understandable that you'd-"

"Fuck off," Prue said coldly. Roger grabbed onto her arm and swung her around to face him.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that. We are getting married whether you like it or not. You are not going to embarrass me in front of all my friends."

"You've done that yourself. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man alive." Roger slapped her in the face. "Do that again, and I'll report you to the police," Prue said calmly, even though everything was telling her not to. "I think I've got a good enough case. Leave me alone, and it won't come to that."

"Even if you did get me locked up, which I seriously doubt _you_ would, I have friends. Connections, so to speak." He smiled. "And I don't think they'd be happy if I had to go away for a couple of years."

"A couple of years? I think you'd get a good deal more than that, but don't worry. You're friends will keep you company."

"You bitch! I've offered you everything and this is how you repay me? You can't leave me! You don't have anywhere else to go. You can't go back to your sisters. You'd be a failure. More of one than you already are."

"I'm _not_ a failure!" Prue said, her voice rising.

"Stop fooling yourself Prue, and take a look in the mirror. Remember what happened to Phoebe when you crashed the car? Remember how you just stood and watched your own mother drown? Even your own father walked out on you. You've achieved nothing and you never will. You don't even have any friends!"

"That's because _you_ took them all away from me! And don't you dare mention my mother! You're nothing! You never will be anything! _You're_ the failure!"

"Shut up!" Roger began pushing her towards the wall, keeping a firm grip on her arms. Prue tried to push him away, but he was pushing to hard.

"Let go!" Roger thrust her into the wall and Prue hit her head painfully on it.

"You can't leave me, Prue. I love you. You know I do, don't you? You wouldn't leave me. You love me! Please Prue!" Prue scrambled up and Roger tried to help her.

"Don't touch me. Leave me alone." She backed away from Roger, towards the door.

"I'm sorry I scared you Prue! I didn't mean to hurt you! Don't leave!" Prue turned and ran, and as far as she knew, Roger didn't follow her further than the front door. She was in her car in seconds and shoved the keys in, thankfully starting the engine.

She could hardly see through the windscreen for the heavy rain, and she had to stop herself from going fast. It wouldn't be clever to have an accident now. The torrential rain soaked her as she got out of the car and stuck her hair to her face, but Prue hardly felt it. She just concentrated on getting up the stairs and knocking on the right door.

"Andy!" She propelled herself forward and flung herself at him, leaning back after a moment so she could look at his face. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't go to my sisters, not yet, and I'm so scared Roger will find me there and I didn't know where else to go! I'm so sorry I was so stupid! I'm just so sorry!"

"Prue! What are you talking about? You're soaked!" He pulled some of her wet, dripping hair from her face. "What the hell are you doing? I don't think I understood what you said properly. I think I misheard." Andy pulled her inside and shut the door, while Prue refused to let go. "Wait, what happened to your head?" Andy tried to push her away slightly so he could look properly. "No, don't tell me. I can guess. What'd you do this time? Breathe at the wrong time?"

"I left him," Prue said, shivering from the cold.

"What?" Andy said in surprise.

"I threw the ring in his face and ran."

"Okay, I _didn't_ mishear earlier. I didn't misinterpret what you said. You actually did it?"

"Mmm, yeah."

"That's wonderful!" Andy threw her arms around her and then let go again.. "Okay, you're soaking. Let me get you some towels. Actually maybe you should just have a very hot shower or bath or whatever. Right, bathroom. Go." Prue obediently did as he said. "Have a bath or a shower while I find you something to wear that isn't wet." Andy shut the bathroom door behind him. She'd have to wear one of his old sweatshirts, but if she was going to sleep, it wouldn't matter. They could get the rest of her clothes tomorrow. He dropped the sweatshirt around the door and shut it again.

A few minutes later, Prue came out now dressed in his sweatshirt.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, concerned.

"No."

"Cold?"

"No."

"Do you want to go to sleep now?"

"Andy! Stop fussing! I'm fine!" Andy smiled

"I missed you."

"What? You saw me yesterday."

"I mean I missed _you_. Not what you became with Roger, what you used to be before." Prue rolled her eyes.

"Stop being stupid Andy! I'm the same person I always was."

"You are, now. Are you tired?"

"No…I don't want to go to sleep." Prue sat down on the couch, and Andy sat next to her . "Andy, I think Roger might know where you live. I wrote your address down, and it's in our room. It depends whether he finds it or not."

"Is he likely to find it? Find it soon that is?"

"Yes, if he looks through the chest of drawers on my side of the bed. Which he probably will do, knowing him."

"Well if he's got any sense he'll stay away, won't he?"

"No."

"Can I take a look at the back of your head? How'd that happen exactly?"

"A wall. You get the idea…"

"Mmm, yeah." Andy parted her damp hair to look at the cut. "It doesn't look so bad."

"I'll be fine." Prue shrugged and pulled her head away. "You don't mind, do you? That I just came?"

"No! You left him! That is what matters! The whole wedding invitation really freaked me out, Prue!"

"It surprised me too. Roger's scum. I hate him."

"So do I."

"Yeah, well…I'm not looking forward to starting all over again, with everything. I'm going to have to find a job straightaway. Don't suppose you know about any? Need a secretary at the police station?"

"Hmm, I can't really see you as a secretary. Especially working for me. On second thoughts, I'd like to get the opportunity to boss you around." Prue hit him playfully.

"You done enough of that to last me a life time."

"I want you to go to sleep now."

"Hey! You're doing it again! And I don't want to sleep. It means I have to think, and thinking is bad right now." Andy out his arm around her and Prue smiled sadly, leaning on his shoulder. "I just don't want to be alone with the darkness."

"Ah, you don't have to be alone. I could keep you company, if you like…"

"Andy!" Prue said in a scandalized voice, giving him a strange look. "_Please_!"

"What?" Andy said defensively. "Come on, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before!"

"Yeah, when we were _four_ and Phoebe was being born! I think circumstances were a little different then."

"Only twenty years or so different."

"Exactly! Everything. Twenty years? I didn't realize we'd known each other that long."

"See? Who knows you better than me? I know you secretly would love to share a bed with me!"

"Okaaay, you're a little too cocky for your own good!"

"Oh, come on Prue. It wouldn't _mean_ anything." Prue fiddled with the front of his shirt.

"Suppose not." They both jumped as a ringing sound filled the apartment.

"Mine or yours?" Prue half fell off the couch and grabbed her cell phone.

"Mine. Hello?" She held her hand over the phone. "It's Piper!" She hissed, climbing back onto the couch next to Andy. Andy leaned his head closer to hers so he could hear what Piper was saying.

"Prue! Where the hell are you? In fact, don't tell me, I already know. Roger's been calling, and he's even been over here. He's worried _sick_ Prue! I just can't believe how selfish you are being! He doesn't even know why you're doing this, although I think I have a pretty good idea. I mean, come on Prue, Andy comes back after six fucking years and you just drop everything in your life, for _him_. You can't screw with people's emotions like that! It isn't-"

"_What_? Piper, I really don't think this is any of your business. You have no right to call me and start judging. You don't know what the situation is." Piper was silent for several seconds.

"Prue, you could at least tell him why you're doing this? He'd been _crying_, I swear."

"Drinking more like."

"Prue! Anyway, it's no wonder after the way you've acted! Admit it Prue. You left Roger because Andy just waltzed back into your life after six years of no contact."

"Piper, shut up. You don't know what's happened or what the situation is. How do you know that I don't have a perfectly good reason for leaving Roger? What if he cheated on me? He's hardly going to tell _you_ that, is he?"

"He _cheated_ on you?"

"No, but if he had, he wouldn't tell you, would he? Think about that before you just ring me up and start accusing me of things. Goodbye Piper. We'll talk tomorrow." Prue hung up and threw the phone away from her.

"No. It isn't." Prue placed a hand on her forehead to hold her hair away. "It's not okay, but maybe it will be. Just not right now." She smiled a watery smile at him. Andy smiled back apologetically.

"Things might seem bad now, but they're a hell of a lot better than they were this morning, right? You don't have to worry about marrying Roger now, and you aren't with him anymore. That has to be better."

"Yeah, but it doesn't help make things better right _now_." Andy hugged her.

"That's true." He stroked her hair as she closed her eyes. "Don't worry. Think about the here and now, not what _has_ happened."

"I am," she muttered. "Or at least I'm trying to."

"It's okay."

"No. It isn't." Prue placed a hand on her forehead to hold her hair away. "It's not okay, but maybe it will be. Just not right now." She smiled a watery smile at him. Andy smiled back apologetically.

"Things might seem bad now, but they're a hell of a lot better than they were this morning, right? You don't have to worry about marrying Roger now, and you aren't with him anymore. That has to be better."

"Yeah, but it doesn't help make things better right _now_." Andy hugged her.

"That's true." He stroked her hair as she closed her eyes. "Don't worry. Think about the here and now, not what _has_ happened."

"I am," she muttered. "Or at least I'm trying to."

"Prue, you realize I still love you, right?" Andy asked into her hair. He felt Prue's grip on him weaken.

"What?" She let go altogether and looked at him, her face shocked.

"You must do. When you said I was jealous of Roger, you were right. I was so angry at him for getting you and then treating you the way he did. I just kept thinking that if I were him…things would be so different is you were with me. If I'd never left for Oregon maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Prue managed to say.

"Well maybe _we'd_ be engaged, or we'd be married, with kids."

"I'm not sure…what…to…say…"

"I don't expect you to say anything. I shouldn't have said that at all. Sorry. Forget it."

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Why, what would it have done?"

"I'd have…uh, I don't know." Prue looked away.

"See?"

"No, wait, I didn't mean that. I'd have left Roger! I mean, hmm, Roger or you, Roger or you?" She held her hands up in front of her as if she were weighing something.

"But that wouldn't have meant you loved me. It just would have meant you liked me better than Roger."

"But…I do. And I do…"

"As a friend you do."

"Sort of. Maybe." Andy shrugged. "We can't share a bed now, Andy! It'll _mean_ something now."

"Prue! I'd never have said anything if I knew you'd say that. We can still be friends, though."

"Why _did_ you say something?"

"I don't know. It was stupid."

"No, it wasn't. Shall we go to bed?"

"Okay, I'll just get some spare blankets from my room, and then you can go to sleep."

"No! I meant both of us in your bed! I don't want to be alone!" Andy grinned. "As friends though!" Prue said, walking to his room.

"Sure," he said, following her.

"I mean it Andy!" Prue said, beginning to laugh.

"I _said_ sure!"

"In your 'I don't mean it but I'm going to say it to make you think I do' voice."

"Ah, how well you know me! I'm so happy you left Roger!" He grabbed her waist and spun her around.

"I am too. Now stop that, I'm dizzy!" Andy stopped abruptly and let go. Prue fell on to the bed and giggled. She rolled over under the covers.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom."

"I won't look…"

"I don't trust you…"

"Anyway, it isn't like there's anything I haven't seen before!"

"_Prue_!" Prue pulled the covers over her head.

"No, seriously, I won't look. Promise."

"You had better not!"

"Why all this secrecy? Is there something I should know?" She said, her voice muffled by the covers.

"Can't hear you!" He said.

"Done yet?"

"Yes," he said, climbing in next to her. Prue remerged from under the sheets and moved closer to him. He smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Andy said, continuing his smiling.

"_What_?"

"Nothing! I just forgot how…wonderful and beautiful you are."

"You'd better not have!" He leaned forward and kissed her, and Prue kissed him back. She lay back, putting her arms around him.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, definitely."

**AN: Actually the reason I don't update very regularly is because I hate reading anything I've written once I know someone else has read it. I get all paranoid about it.**


	13. Honesty

-1**I read back over some of the reviews and I now feel so guilty about not updating much that I'm going to make a big effort to try and do at least one update per fortnight!**

**Paige fan: I love getting your reviews! You're almost always the first person to review, so thank you!**

**Peanut2lb: Well worth the wait? Thanks!**

**Anna Caulter: Wow, a NEW reviewer! I can't remember what I wrote in the last chapter properly, and I'm too embarrassed to re-read it, so I don't even know what the dialogue was!**

**Honesty**

Prue awoke to bight sunshine and immediately regretted the night before. Not breaking up with psychopathic Roger, but for sleeping with Andy and giving him false hopes. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she did, but Andy was different from high school, he had to be. People changed, and Prue wasn't entirely sure she'd like the changed Andy as much, or that she even believed in love anymore.

Prue carefully moved Andy's arm away from her, and quietly got up. She kept giving Andy nervous glances as she dressed, praying he wouldn't wake up and catch her.

"Prue. Don't you dare just run away." Prue stopped abruptly, halfway to the door.

"I'm not…" She said hurriedly. "I was going to make breakfast…"

"Yeah, of course you were." Andy sat up and stared at her hard. "So where were you going then?"

"Nowhere! I told you!" Prue was suddenly glad she hadn't just left.

"You were just going to leave, weren't you? Don't I deserve more than that?"

"Of course you do!" Prue moved forward, and sat on the edge of the bed. "But I didn't want to have to explain to you…"

"Explain what?" Prue sighed.

"Just…why I have to go now."

"Go?" Andy said, annoyed.

"Yes…" Prue smiled slightly. "You didn't think I could stay here, did you? I don't love you. It's not that I don't _like_ you, I _do_," she added hurriedly. "But seven years is a long time, and I not sure that I really know you anymore."

"Of course you know me! We just slept together!" Prue felt her face flush.

"I _know_. But I shouldn't have done that, not…after everything. Even if I did love you, I'd still go back to the manor first. Piper thinks I left Roger because of you, and I want her to realize that it had nothing to do with you." Andy raised his eyebrow, and Prue reluctantly smiled. "I _meant_ nothing to do with _you_ coming back and me deciding I loved you instead of Roger and screwing up my life." Prue felt guilty at saying that she didn't love him, but she didn't want to lie to him. "You're still my best friend," Prue said, biting her lip, "even if I don't know you all that well anymore. In fact, you're my _only_ friend, thanks to Roger."

"Where exactly are you planning to go then?"

"The manor," Prue said, as if it was obvious.

"Yeah. Of course…" Andy forced a smile. "What are you going to tell your sisters?"

"Nothing! They don't need to know anything, okay? So don't you _dare_ tell them!"

"I won't!" Andy said, insulted that she'd think he would.

"Thanks…I think it's best if I go now…I mean, Piper will…be wondering where I am, and I need to tell her…something. God knows what."

"Sure," Andy said. "I guess I'll see you some other time then?"

"Mmm, yeah. Of course. And Andy?"

"What?"

"Thanks…" Andy just smiled and nodded.

"Piper," Prue said for the hundredth time. "It would have been wrong to _stay_ with Roger when I didn't love him."

"He's devastated, Prue! He kept calling last night, and telling me he didn't understand why you'd left."

"Well he's very stupid then!" Prue couldn't resist saying, and Piper stared at her, shocked.

"I don't know what's wrong with you!" Piper spat furiously. "I can't believe you're being so cruel and cold about this! If you don't love him, then the _least_ you could do is go and explain to him!"

"There's nothing to explain! At least, not from _me_!"

"Okay Prue, just _what_ is your problem? You keep…_hinting_ that this is Roger's fault, but _you're_ the one who walked out on him, and _you're_ the one who was kissing someone else when your fiancé was only in the next room, so what the hell am I suppose to think? Just what are you saying here?"

"I'm not _saying_ anything! This doesn't even have anything to do with you!"

"It does when you just move back into my house, and I have to keep telling Roger excuses as to why _you _can't answer the phone!"

"Okay," Prue said, smiling falsely and trying to keep her temper. "Firstly, it's _our_ house, and secondly, I never asked you to tell Roger anything except get lost!"

"I'm not going to say that to him! _You_ can!"

"I have! He just doesn't get the message!" Piper shook her head in disgust.

"I wonder why," she said sarcastically. "You can't just decide like this Prue. Especially if the only reason is Andy. It was eight years ago!"

"Seven, actually," Prue muttered, trying not to think about the previous night. Piper looked at her accusingly.

"See? You've been counting, have you?"

"No! But I _do_ know when I graduated from high school! Just stop blaming Andy! It's not his fault, and he has nothing to do wit the reason I left Roger, except that he finally helped me realize I didn't need to stay with that bastard for a minute longer!"

"Bastard? Roger's done nothing but-" Both of them stopped and looked at the phone which had begun to ring.

"_I'll_ get it, shall I?" Prue muttered and walked over to the phone and snatched it up.

"Hello?"

"Prue! Prue, Please, just listen to me. I didn't mean to-" Prue glared at Piper.

"Look Roger, I want you to leave me alone, and I'm asking you here, but if you don't, then I'll have to go to the police!" Prue slammed the phone down. "Happy now?" She said to an astonished Piper.

"Go to the police? Prue, have you lost your mind?"

"No. You don't understand."

"Yeah, you're right, I don't. But I'm asking you to please explain to me, Prue. This just isn't like you. I thought you were _happy_. I feel like there's more to this than you're telling me, but I'm your sister, and I _want_ to help."

"Then just leave me! If there as anything wrong, I'd tell you," Prue lied.

"Would you though? You're _obsessed_ with sheltering me and Phoebe form the worst, but we're not little children anymore, Prue, we're adults. We can take it!" Prue sighed and looked away.

"I know that. There's nothing. Okay?" Prue smiled reassuringly as Piper eyed her suspiciously.

"Fine," Piper said. "I'm going to work. But don't think this is over."

**AN: Yeah, it's a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer.**


	14. Duties

-1**Well seeing as _someone_ threatened me, I felt kinda compelled to write this chapter! Haha!**

**Duties**

Piper answered the door, and her friendly smile disappeared..

"Hi Piper, is Prue home?" Andy asked, smiling pleasantly.

"She's sleeping," Piper said shortly.

"Oh, can I see her?"

"No. She's sleeping."

"Look Piper, I know you're blaming for breaking up Prue's _happy_ engagement, but I…"

"Are you saying she wasn't happy?" Piper snapped, interrupting him.

"Yes."

"How do you know? She only started acting like that after _you_ turned up. I suppose you did something utterly stupid and told her you still loved her or something, confusing her completely."

"No!" Andy said defiantly, though feeling his face turn slightly red. "Prue was not happy _before_ I came. Now can I see her?"

"I told you! She's sleeping," Piper said angrily.

"No she's not." Piper and Andy both looked to the stairs, where Prue was slowly coming down, looking a little sleepy.

"Hi Prue!" Andy said.

"Andy, hi." Piper folded her arms and stood waiting. "You can go," Prue told her, stepping around her and onto the doorstep next to Andy. Piper sighed disapprovingly and walked off. Prue pulled the door shut behind her. "I'd invite you in, but I'm not sure you'd be received very warmly, and I don't want them to overhear anything." Andy nodded.

"So I take it you haven't told Piper why you left him?"

"No, but if she carries on like this, then I'll kill her."

"Or better yet, _tell_ her. She'd completely understand. You'd get her support."

"I _can't_!"

"Why? Because you have to be the older sister who supports _them_? Just because you're the oldest, doesn't mean you can't have problems and support. They're old enough to be supportive and understand. They don't need looking after anymore." Prue scowled.

"I know that Andy."

"So then?"

"No! I'm not telling them!"

"Are you scared of telling them?"

"No!" Prue paused. "Yes! But that is beside the point."

"I give up. Just somehow stop Piper hating me for 'ruining' your life. Do you want to go out later?"

"Okay," Prue shrugged.

"Picnic?"

"Picnic? _You_? I didn't know you liked picnics," Prue said suspiciously.

"Full of surprises."

"What are you doing?" She said, frowning at him.

"Trying to make you fall in love with me?" Prue laughed slightly. "Is it working?" Andy asked, pleased to see her smile.

"Ask again later. I'm going to go and persuade Piper that you aren't evil. I'll see you at…?"

"One? Park?" Prue didn't need to ask which park.

"Okay." They hugged goodbye. Prue stepped back inside the manor.

"Going out with him?" Prue jumped.

"God Piper! You scared me half to death!" Prue's face changed. "Were you _listening_?"

"No, but it's all over your face. I can't believe you." Prue muttered something and began to walk upstairs. "You're not even upset about Roger! You're off on dates with Andy! Already!" Prue stopped, gripping the banister, and turned slowly to face Piper.

"That. Is. It. Get in the lounge. And if Phoebe's around, she can too. I'm only saying this once." Piper walked bewildered into the lounge.

"Phoebe?" Piper called. "Come here for a minute." Phoebe walked in.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Prue wants to…uh…tell us something," she said uncertainly. Prue nodded at Phoebe's look, and sat opposite them.

"Right. I wasn't going to tell you, even though _Andy_ said I should." She stopped here and looked pointedly at Piper, who rolled her eyes.

"Him again!"

"Shut up Piper. Andy hasn't done anything wrong. Your perfect Roger has. It was not Andy's fault we split up, it was entirely _his_. Well, it was thanks to Andy, but you'll thank him too in a minute."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe said, bewildered.

"Roger…" Prue wondered if she could get out of this with some sort of lie, because it suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea.

"What?" Piper suddenly looked worried. "Roger what?"

"He…we argued a lot, Piper."

"You broke up with Roger because you argued a lot? But that isn't what you wanted to tell us, is it?" Prue closed her eyes.

"No. He hit me too Piper." She opened her eyes again to see their reaction.

"What? He hit you? I'm sure he didn't mean to…" Piper looked extremely doubtful.

"Piper, how can you not mean to hit someone? And anyway, I don't mean just one time." She pulled her top up slightly to show her still bruised stomach. Prue couldn't seem to make eye contact with them anymore. Phoebe was by her side in seconds.

"Why didn't you tell us sweetie?" She had put an arm around her, but Prue was waiting for Piper's reaction. She looked up finally.

"Piper?" Piper looked horrified.

"I'm _so_ sorry Prue. I should have…why didn't I notice? Oh god, the way I treated Andy." She looked so guilty and upset.

"Piper, it isn't your fault. I definitely don't blame you It's not as if I ever told you…"

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Piper said loudly, getting up.

"I'm coming with you!" Phoebe declared.

"No, leave it Piper. Andy already wants me to let him _arrest _Roger."

"I _have_ to apologize to Andy! And Prue, _why_ didn't you tell me? I could have helped. _We_ could have helped. I can't believe I believed that shit from Roger."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to worry you or disappoint you. You thought I had a perfect life and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"But we're your _sisters_!" Phoebe cried.

"I know you are, and I care about you. Just don't worry. It's over now anyway." Prue smiled and got up. "I need to shower and change. I have to get ready for Andy."

"Oh, well in that case, Phoebe will have to help me spring clean," Piper said, forcing a smile.

"Huh?" Phoebe said looking at Piper annoyed. "That's not fair! I could be shopping! Or job hunting," she added hurriedly at the look from Prue. Prue shook her head and walked out, knowing that they would be discussing her in a minute. She paused by the door. "Oh, and I'm fine. Really."

Prue smiled as she approached the swing at the park. Andy raised a glass to her as she sat down next to him, on a blanket.

"Good afternoon. Would you like a drink?"

"Wow Andy, you certainly took this picnic thing seriously."

"Only the best for you," he said with a smile, handing her a glass.

"I told Piper and Phoebe. About…" Andy looked surprised.

"Really? How come? What did they say?"

"Piper kept going on and on about you and Roger and I just…told them. I didn't want Piper to keep blaming _you_. Piper's blaming herself for not noticing. I knew she would. That's partly why I didn't want to tell her or Phoebe. She apologizes to you though, so that's something." Prue sighed. "I feel so bad for telling them. They're going to start worrying about me, and I just want them to be happy."

"They _are_ happy, but it doesn't mean that they can't worry about their older sister too. See? I told you they'd understand."

"Well at least I might be able to get some sleep tonight." Andy frowned. "I haven't slept because I keep worrying about Piper and whether she was going to find out from someone else or…I don't know. But I'm still having nightmares too."

"Really? Can't blame you. Maybe, and don't take this the wrong way Prue, but maybe you should talk to someone."

"Talk to someone? I'm talking to you now, aren't I?" She said, laughing nervously.

"I meant a counselor."

"So you think I'm crazy now? Is that it?" Prue suddenly looked dangerously close to tears.

"No! That isn't what I said. I didn't tell you to see a psychiatrist. There is a big difference."

"I don't need a shrink Andy!"

"I never said you did! I just thought that you-"

"You thought wrong!"

"I'm sorry! I thought it might help. I'm not forcing you to go if you don't want to, I was just making a suggestion."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Prue looked away, pulling at some of the grass.

"Sure." Andy knew she was crying. "Don't be upset, Prue."

"I'm not!" She said fiercely, still not looking at him.

"So why are you crying then?"

"Because you just told me I'm crazy!"

"I only suggested you talk to someone. I know you're not crazy," Andy added softly.

"I talk to you. What's wrong with that? Why do I need a stranger poking his or her nose into _my_ life?"

"No one is making you go!"

"Just shut up." After a minute of silence, Andy wordlessly and solemnly offered her some food. Prue smiled at him reluctantly.

"Sorry," he said, smiling hopefully at her in return.

"I know. Me too. I didn't mean to overreact like that."

"I hope I haven't ruined the afternoon?"

"No, of course not."

**AN: Damn damn damn, I really have to learn my Latin now!**


End file.
